A Percy Jackson and the Olympians trilogy:book one
by percabeth's princes
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Nico are all on a quest together; and this time it's a race against the clock. Set after BOTL and sequel to 'seven days'. also first in my new new trilogy series. T for minor language. Percy/Annabeth


******authors note: woot woot first chapy in the new series! for all of u who read the story seven day, thanks for sticking around for the squel series! i love u guys! sorry for the delay,it was longer than i thought it would be to get this story out, i have art camp, which is actually pretty fun. its all this clay work and stuff, but i dont think u really need to know that now do u? lol. **

**also sorry for the lame story title, couldn't think of anything else/the only titles i could actually think of where to long... lol. **

**and now for some random story info! this story's beta reader is CreativeInsanityy :) of course i asked my good friend to beta this story to! lol. and u know she isnt just an awesome person and best beta reader ever, no she is also a very very VERY talented writer! so go read her twilight stuff! really i am not liying out of a friendship dupty sorta thing, SHE IS AMAZING! oh and she is super nice! and i love nice people! lol. right now i sorta feel like some stage mom. lol!**

**other stuff. if u have read my authors notes on my other story, seven days, then u have heard about me and a few friends of mine little review bet! lol. soooo who wants to hear who won? ME! lol. thanks guys! u are THE best readers/reviewers in the entire world and i love you! i am starting to think though that i need to shut up so u can read... do u guys think so to? lol but i cant let u off that easily cause of course first i need a...**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own PJO, any PJO character, rick riordan, rick riordan's hair, rick riordan's stories, rick riordan's characters, rick riordan's family, rick riordan's chewing gum, rick riordan's family and friends, rick riordan's life, rick riordan's used chewing gum, disney, the rights to any thing in the world! or... well... really i dont own anything and please dont think i do. all credit goes to rick riordan for making such amazing characters. **

******_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._._._._._._._._._._._.**the day after the end of seven days******_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._._._._._._._._.**  
_._._._._._._._._._._._.**_._._._._._._._._._._._._.**yes I know I don't take big leaps in time. Ever. Lol_._._._._._._._._._._._.**_._._._._._._._._._._._**

I was at fire works beach, currently standing while I stared off at the ocean. It was late in the afternoon and I was completely alone with my thoughts, most of which were about Annabeth.

We were now officially unofficially together…but Annabeth still wouldn't tell me why she thought she was going to lose me like she lost Luke. I only knew that it had something to do with the big prophecy, and was something that everyone who knew the prophecy thought wasn't 'safe' for me to know yet.

Nevertheless, we where secretly together, and the only four people that knew this were Silena, Beckendorf, Grover and Tyson.

Since Silena had been there when we had gotten together and she and Beckendorf planned it, naturally they'd known and were quite ecstatic about the entire thing. I'd told Tyson when I got back that evening, as I didn't like the idea of lying to him. He thought it was cute and asked me a series of invasive questions, a few if which I wouldn't answer, which he didn't understand. Grover I told this morning first thing after I had woken up. and he said he was happy for us. He also seemed oddly relieved…my best guess is that he was relived that he wouldn't have to put up with me denying my feelings for Annabeth anymore, though that's just a theory.

I had tried to avoid most of the other campers as much as I could today. Word had quickly spread from the Athena cabin about what I had done last night and almost everyone was gossiping about it. Thank goodness they didn't know we were dating. I had only heard a few of the rumors, but they basically ranged from where Athena and Poseidon wanted to kill us because we had fallen in love and wanted to run away together, to where we were both secret spies working for some other world. It was crazy, but some of the rumors were actually pretty funny, like this one abou-

My thoughts where disrupted when I heard footsteps in the sand behind me. I grabbed my pen in case it was an attacker and turned around, only to find Annabeth standing before me.

"Wow, slow down there. Put the pen down and everything will be okay," she said playfully.

"Funny," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks, but that's not actually why I came here…" She let her voice fade off.

"I guessed as much. I mean, why would you just come here to hang out with your boyfriend?" It felt very weird saying I was her boyfriend. I wasnt used to it, but I loved it. I still couldn't believe that we were together now. It all felt like a dream. The best dream of my life, but still a dream.

"Percy, you still listening to me?" Oh shoot, I had zoned out.

"Yeah, of course I am," I lied.

"So you heard what I said about Chiron calling a war consul?" she asked me questionably. Yeah, she knew I had...

I was alittle surprised. Why were we having a war consul? "Oh yeah, of course I did. So what is the war consul about?"

"No idea, he didn't say anything about it."

"That's weird." I wracked my brain trying to think of a reason as to why. Had anything happened recently? Was there a new fight between the gods? Had Athena and Poseidon found out about Annabeth and I getting together and were starting a Wold War Three?  
"Very," she repsoneded.

We looked at each other for a second, and then I asked her, "Race you there?"

"Of course," she said, smiling, and then all of a sudden took off.

"Do you always have to do that?" I asked as I started to run after her.

"Not always…"

I smirked as I tried to catch up to her.

_a little bit later…_

"Beat ya," Annabeth said to me while smirking. She had won the race, getting to the big house just seconds before me.

"Ah, but you had a head start," I told her.

"Just admit it Percy, I am faster than you."

"Oh I know you are. I'm just saying you had a head start."

"So you admit I am faster than you," she said, smiling.

"No, I admit you are faster than me when you have a head start."

"Are you saying that I can only beat you in a race when I cheat?" She seemed offended, but I couldn't tell if she was just pretending or if she really was.

"No, what I am saying is that we will never know who is faster in a race till you stop distracting me during the race or when you stop giving yourself head starts," I responded to her playfully "Percy, you have ADHD! There are a billion ways for me to distract you without even trying!"  
"Well, then maybe you should stop trying to distract me and then it will be fair."

"Percy, if I really wanted to distract you, I'd just do this." She looked around quickly, then put her hand on my face, and started to lean in. I had no idea what she was doing till our lips met and she was kissing me. I put my hands on her hips trying to move her closer to me. It was a soft and sweet kiss from the second it started till the second it ended. When she stopped the kiss she whispered into my ear, "See, now wasn't that distracting?"

As she pulled away I was about to kiss her again when Chiron rolled into the doorway of the big house, while reading some book with two hands holding an apple on the cover. "Ah ,there you two are. We've been waiting for you." He looked up at us from his book and then added, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Annabeth and I both blushed and we separated. Great, I thought, it's been less than 24 hours and we might have already exposed our relationship to someone. This may be harder than I thought it would be.  
"Of course not," Annabeth replied to Chiron.

"Well then come along, children. This is a rather pressing matter." Chiron turned around, rolling back into the big house, while me and Annabeth just looked at each other weirdly for a second. I didn't like the sound of 'pressing matter' very much.  
We walked through the house to the rec room and quickly sat around the ping pong table. Our late entrance together earned us several glares, and many people started whispering.

As I looked around the table, I noticed something...I turned to face Silena, who was sitting next to me. "Where's Clarisse?"  
"Calm down, everyone," Chiron said, but he still wasn't able to get their attention or any sort of order in the room.  
"Out on a quest for her dad, she left early this morning," Silena wispered to me.

I was going to ask what kind of quest when Mr. D started to yell over all of the voices in the room. "Shut up!" No one dared utter a word then.  
"Thank you, Mr. D. I know you are all wondering why everyone was called here today, and if you would mind keeping quiet so I can tell you." There was a short pause of silence and then Chiron continued. "The Sword of Hades has been stolen." A loud roar of voices interrupted, all asking the same things along the lines of, 'the sword of who?' 'What sword?' 'Huh?' and finally the 'I don't think I quite heard you right', and I might have been one of those voices...

"Silence!" Mr. D yelled again. "Now do I have to do that every time Chiron talks, or will you little hooligans behave yourselves?" We all responed with slience the instant he opened his mouth.

"Once again, thank you Mr.D. Now, back to what I was saying. The Sword of Hades has been stolen, and it is very important that it is brought back to him as soon as possible. Yes, Annabeth, you may talk."

I looked over at her. Apparently she had put her hand up asking for permission to talk, kinda like in a class room.  
"Since when was there a Sword of Hades?" she asked.

"No one knows exactly. Apparently according to the fight that I overheard Persephone and Hades having when I was told about it over Iris message, Persephone sent orders for the sword to be made a month ago without Hades knowing. Now it's 4 days since the sword was finished, and it has been stolen from the Underworld by people who we presume are from Kronos's army. We need to get a quest together quickly to retrieve the sword before it's brought to Kronos. The plan would be to go to their current headquarters that is on a remote private island off the coast of Florida, which we know about from a spy we have on the inside, and try to beat the team that stole the sword there, as we have no idea what path they have decided to take to get from the New York enterance of the Underworld to their head qaurters. We don't have much time as every sceond we stay here talking is a second more of a lead they have on us. So, we have to get this quest together quickly. Percy, Annabeth, do you want to co-lead the quest?" He had started out talking at a normal speed but somehow it had gotten faster through out and almost sounded like rambiling by the time he was done. I almost didn't recognize my name when he said it.

I looked over at Annabeth. "What do you think?" I asked her.

"I'm okay with it."

"Good, then I assume you are going to chose Grover and Tyson to come along with you?" Chiron asked.

"Yes" Annabeth and I replied at the same time, making me blush. I heard a few kids snickering also.

"Okay, you have fifteen minutes to pack up what you are taking with you. Also, Silena, would you find Grover to tell him, and Beckendorf would you do the same with Tyson?"

"Sure thing," Silena replied happily, followed by an "Of course" from Beckendorf.

I was about to get up when Annabeth asked, "Don't we have to get a prophecy first?"

"I am afraid there's not enough time for that. so if we are done here then I call this meeting adjourned."

I was alittle relieved when he said that I didn't have to go up to see the Oracle, but I didn't get to enjoy it as I felt the sudden urge to avert my eyes from next to where Chiron was standing...

"Not so fast now." I knew it had to be a god, and for a second I was worried that Aphrodite had blabbed and told Poseidon about the fact that me and Annabeth were together now, but when I looked at where the voice was coming from I saw Hades. I never thought I would ever be happy to see Hades...well, at least when I was alive.

"Hello Hades. I am putting the quest together and using the exact same plan that I told you about, what is the reason for this unexpected visit?"  
"I want my son to be part of the quest," Hades replied.

"But I thought Nico said he didn't want to go," Chiron said.

"I...was able to convince him." The way Hades drew out the word 'I' made me wonder what he really did to get him to agree to go on the quest with us.

"Very well then. Annabeth, Percy, are you two okay with this?" Chrion asked us.

"Yes," Annabeth said, answering for the two of us. I oddly kind of liked that.

"Okay then, when will Nico be here?" Chiron asked Hades.

"In a few minutes, he is just getting a few things together to take with him and saying goodbye to some people," Hades responded.  
"Okay, have him at the hill over by the big tree in fifteen minutes, and if that is all I would like to call this meeting to an end now. Silena, Annabeth, Beckendorf and Percy, you may go."

To be continued!  
_end of first chapter... lol it just felt like it should end there!_

**authors note: kay so...did that feel rushed? i mean i wanted it to feel sorta rushed towards the end but did it feel_ too _rushed? was the percabeth momments to fluffy? not fluffy enough? did u think it was funny? not funny enough? was it cute? was it tooo cute? was it good? not good at all? did u like it? did u hate it? are u going to tell me in a review? come on please review! why u may ask. because i love reading them. really it makes my week. also i am starting to think i have trouble with first chapters... someone remind me to never write a one shot. ever. oh wait i already did. lol. oh now i think i have to shamlessly promote my Castle one shot drabble thingy. lol. :) **

**please review? :) ****i love you alll! ****thanks for reading!**

******_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._._._._._._._._._._._._._.forever and always.****_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**Percabethsprincess**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.****_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**


End file.
